Last Chance
by supermahler2012
Summary: Isabella and her mother are moving away, and Phineas is surely going to miss Isabella. But what happens when he looks over the house alone for a few hours and uncovers a diary that Isabella had written over the past several years? Will his thoughts and feelings for her be changed...or confirmed?
1. Prologue

After about a week of writer's block and other matters to attend to, I came up with the idea for this story today while practicing the fourth page of Chopin's "Nocturne in B flat minor" (Op. 9, No. 1) on my keyboard. I also noticed that the idea for this story would parallel some thoughts and events that are currently occurring in my life, or will happen with short time, so I decided to develop the idea.

And this is the product.

For those of you that were completely shocked by the ending of my previous story, "Hold Out Your Hand," be assured that the energy I put into that story is not the energy put into this new story; that old energy has left me…and be assured that this story has a happy ending.

**_I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ENJOY!_**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Can you look after the house, and after Pinky, while we're gone, Phineas?"

"Of course I can, Isabella."

"Thank you. Mom and I should be back in about five hours. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Phineas closed and locked the front door once Isabella and her mother left the house. He turned around, and he saw the boxes behind them. Many boxes. And the space where the couch used to be. The space where the television set used to be.

Phineas stood alone in the middle of the living room, and he took it all in. The boxes. The empty spaces. The bare walls. _They're actually moving…Isabella's moving…_

Isabella's mom had recently earned a promotion at work, but it meant moving to a major city about two hours away in order to establish an office where she could work. Phineas was happy that Isabella and her mother would do better now and be more successful, but he was already starting to miss them, most especially Isabella.

Although unaware of it in a conscious state, Phineas had a gut feeling, deep down, that he liked Isabella as more than just a friend, but he never had the chance to say anything to her about it. And considering that the last day of moving was today, Phineas was getting very anxious and nervous in trying to figure out how to communicate his feelings to her without adding an element of awkwardness to their friendship…he also wondered if she liked him…

Phineas pondered over all of this in his head, and he began to pace. Three steps one way, three steps in the opposite direction. He began to talk aloud…

"So, five hours in this house, alone, looking after the house."

A high-pitched bark is heard.

"And Pinky.

"Well, here I am in a house of good memories, of a best friend, and she's moving today…and I don't know if she likes me at all…I mean, we've been friends since we were little, but has she ever liked me in that time? Now? I wish I knew…I think I'll just move around for now…"

Phineas noticed the staircase and its wooden banister. He ascended the staircase and walked in the small hallway on that floor. He looked down at the floor as he walked, and he walked into something. Rough, yet wooly and with a straw-like texture. Brown.

"A rope…huh…"

Phineas pulled the rope down, and a small door in the ceiling opened downwards. A rope ladder also collapsed and stopped in front of Phineas. He began to climb…


	2. Exploring the Attic

**I DO NOT OWN**_** PHINEAS AND FERB. **_**ENJOY!**

**EXPLORING THE ATTIC**

_Good-sized attic…only three boxes up here, though…I never knew that they even had an attic! Well, then, I'm going to have a look around…_

The attic was barren except for three cardboard boxes with one of three labels written in permanent marker: _Fragile. Old clothes. Books._ These boxes were also open. No tape secured the boxes yet.

_Why are these boxes still open? And why have they been left here, if every box in here except for these three were moved? I guess I have to find out…_


	3. The Three Boxes

Sorry about not having been able to update this story in a while; I've been preoccupied with other things. So, here is the next chapter of the story!

**_I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ENJOY!_**

* * *

**THE THREE BOXES**

The boxes simply stayed there, waiting to be explored. Phineas opened the box of fragile articles, and in it found several glass plates and two vases, both made of porcelain. Both had sunflowers painted on the sides. The box with old clothes was full of Fireside Girls uniforms, and several pink and white blouses.

_These must be Isabella's clothes. Not the most diverse wardrobe, but that doesn't matter…_

Going deeper into the box, Phineas found a small, long blue sweater with four tiny sleeves. _For Pinky, definitely._

There were also hair bows of different colors…orange, black, pink, blue…_She looks beautiful in all of these…_

The box with books was soon explored by Phineas. There were Fireside Girls manuals, Isabella's favorite fiction novels, textbooks that had to be returned to school before moving, some diaries. Some books were placed with the back covers showing, and upside down, and so Phineas walked around the boxes. He almost tripped over a book sitting on the floor. He studied the outer covers of the book.

_Huh...what's this?_


	4. The Diary

**_I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ENJOY!_**

* * *

**THE DIARY**

_This is…a diary._

This diary, clearly marked "Diary" in white glitter, had solid purple covers and a lock. But this lock already had a key inside the keyhole.

_This is a strange set-up. There are three boxes here, and then there's a diary with a lock and key on the ground. Maybe it's just a coincidence, and this is simply what's left to pack. Or maybe Isabella set this up, thinking that I'd come here one day while visiting her. There has to be an explanation…_

Phineas began to pace.

_But now, to open this diary or not? I know Isabella and I have been friends since we were little kids, but would she let me read it? I mean, it's a book with personal thoughts, facts, fantasies. The good times and the bad times. And I know I've been a part of many of those times…especially with my Big Ideas. How many days have I been away from Isabella? Maybe not too many, because I've spent that much time with her. I must be a frequently recurring figure in her life, and I bet she writes quite a bit about me. Well, facts and details about events, at least. I wonder if she writes her opinions and feelings about me, though…Well…I doubt she'll ask if I went to the attic during this time when she returns; she just thinks I'm looking after Pinky…and the key is already in the lock…well, here I go._

Phineas grabbed the diary from the ground, turned the key ninety degrees clockwise, and removed the now-opened lock. He opened the diary, and he found a sort of introduction on the first page.

"To whoever that reads this diary, you should know that this diary has many thoughts. These thoughts may be about the same things, but they are important to me. Each and every time.

"And if Phineas Flynn is reading this diary, don't worry about invading privacy. You are frequently in my life, so I write frequently about you. And I have nothing to hide. In this diary, I can write everything that I can't tell you in person.

"I.S."

Phineas was rather curious at this point. He wondered how Isabella even thought of him ever getting a hold of this diary, of what thoughts could possibly be repeated yet have importance each time. He wondered what Isabella wrote about him, most especially, and he was about to find out what.


	5. The First Entry- The Roller Coaster

**_I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ENJOY!_**

* * *

**THE FIRST ENTRY- THE ROLLER COASTER**

"Today was just a regular day until I walked by Phineas' house and noticed that Ferb and he were building a roller coaster. In their backyard! I don't know

of anyone that has ever done that; Phineas really is brilliant, very smart. He should become an engineer one day; I hope he does.

"Anyway, Phineas and Ferb built a roller coaster that took a lot of space here in the city, and all in an afternoon! I was even one of the first people to get

on the train for the first and only ride to be experienced on that roller coaster. We lifted, dropped, twisted, looped, and flew into space and hurled back

into Danville! It was so amazing…and then landing in that tree in the backyard…I don't care if that was planned or not, that ride was so fun! Phineas and

Ferb sure know their thrill rides…"

_That was a great day…the start of a summer with Big Ideas, the start of a summer with Isabella and our friends…now, why does she want me to be an _

_engineer? I want to go into the music business…but maybe I should really consider engineering. I love building things …but singing is pretty fun, too...well, _

_there's a choice worth thinking about for a while…so, what's next in this diary?_

Phineas went to the next page.


	6. The Second Entry- The Haunted House

**_I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ENJOY!_**

* * *

**THE SECOND ENTRY- THE HAUNTED HOUSE**

"Oh my goodness, I had the worst case of hiccoughs today. It was so hard trying to cure myself of them…the Fireside Girls tried helping me, but that didn't

work. But Phineas went out of his way to build a haunted house! A haunted house with many scary things that could force a scream out of me that could cure

my hiccoughs! That didn't exactly work, unfortunately, but I still can't believe that he did that for me! And going through that house with him, often holding

hands with him, was really special. He's gentle, and certainly fun-loving; he puts fun and style into all of his creations…"

_That was certainly an interesting day, I must admit…_


	7. The Third Entry- Isabella's Birthday

**_I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ENJOY!_**

* * *

**THE THIRD ENTRY- ISABELLA'S BIRTHDAY**

"Phineas certainly knows how to plan an elaborate birthday party! But it makes me sad to think that he just couldn't see right away that all I wanted was

to spend some time with him, alone. Well, not sad, but it's just crazy! Alone time was his last idea for me today, and it was meant as an apology because

the grand finale of his plan didn't go as he thought it would! I admire Phineas' intentions, I really do, but does he always have to think of _big_ ideas, and

not smaller, simpler ones? We're friends! Normally during the summer, people hang out with friends, and friends eat at restaurants, study together, hang

out! When Phineas and I hang out, it's usually when I'm helping him with his ideas! Well, at least I get to see him when I help him, but I just wish we

could do more things alone, the two of us…"

_Is that really how she feels? I never knew! _

_Alone time, simple ideas…I'm starting to think that she likes me as more than a friend…_


End file.
